


La vie des profs rêvée par les élèves

by malurette



Series: Au détour d'un couloir ou au fond d'un placard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Dolores Ombrage, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Severus Rogue - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêvée ou peut-être plutôt cauchemardée. On a des idées bizarres à cet âge...<br/>Deux mini fics pour l'instant, seront peut-être complétées par d'autres plus tard.<br/>1ère vignette : Caser ensemble leurs deux bêtes noires. 2ème : L'amour de l'ordre et de la discipline ! <br/>3 et 4èmes : Cette âpre bibliothécaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snape/Umbridge - Marcher ou pas...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nos amies les bêtes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988003) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ils sont détestables, collons-les ensemble ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça n'marchera pas !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** le Golden Trio, soi-disant Snape/Umbridge  
>  **Genre :** bêtises de jeunes ados  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  ~~ **Avertissement :** il y a des fois où les Gryffindors mériteraient quelques baffes...~~  
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Snape et Umbridge" pour Marijuane29"> (St-Valentin 07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

« On devrait les coller ensemble, tous les deux, ronchonna Ron au-dessus de son rouleau de parchemin.  
\- Tous les deux qui ?  
\- Snape et Umbridge ! ils font la paire, à nous torturer. Ils sont tellement horribles, je suis sûr qu’ils s’entendraient à merveille. Et pendant qu’ils seraient occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on aurait la paix ! »

Harry hocha la tête, silencieusement ; ça ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit, que les professeurs puissent avoir une vie amoureuse, mais pourquoi pas ?

« Impossible, fit froidement Hermione.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Une maniaque comme Umbridge, jamais elle ne pourrait accorder d’attention à un homme aux cheveux gras !  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Hermione soupira, l’air désespéré. « _Aucune_ femme ne pourrait accepter ça. »  
Ron s’apprêta à signaler qu’Umbridge n’était pas une femme mais une grosse vache, mais préféra se raviser : quand Hermione avait son air « les garçons sont tous des imbéciles », mieux valait éviter toute remarque impliquant le genre des personnes concernées (et il n’en pensait pas moins : les filles étaient franchement bizarres, allez donc les comprendre !)

Et ce fut Harry qui finalement ajouta : « De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Snape s’intéresse à autre chose que ses potions. » Il réfléchit un moment avant de renchérir : « Il a autant le sens du contact humain que les Skrewts de Hagrid. »


	2. Pince/Umbridge - L'amour des règlements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amour un peu excessif des reglèments stricts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Règlements  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Order of the Phoenix_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dolores Umbridge (Ombrage), Irma Pince  
>  **Genre :** coincé   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** International Femslash Day (19 juillet '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dolores Umbridge, professeur et inspectrice, croit aux règlements stricts qui limitent la liberté des élèves à commettre des erreurs regrettables, tant pour eux-mêmes que pour l'école. Irma Pince, bibliothécaire, croit également aux règlements stricts qui protègent les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque des lecteurs irrespectueux, comprenez des élèves mal élevés.

Ces deux-là sont faites pour s'entendre. Ou le seraient, sans doute, si elles ne croyaient pas en plus, toutes deux, aux règlements stricts interdisant les relations rapprochées entre membres du corps enseignants, pour la bonne marche de l'éducation et la respectabilité de l'établissement (sans parler de la leur propre).


	3. Irma Pince - Ordre et discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des élèves dans une bibliothèque, ça fait désordre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’ordre avant tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** un élève de Hogwarts et Irma Pince  
>  **Genre :** gen/méchant  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « ça s’écrit avec un Q » + contrainte accessoire « faute » pour 31_jours > (23 avril ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Mondiale du Livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Toute bibliothèque est un lieu de savoir, donc de pouvoir. Malheureusement, toutes ne sont pas des lieux de partage ; celle de Hogwarts notamment n’est pas des plus accueillantes…  
Le jeune Gryffindor revint de sa quête l’oreille basse… et sonnante. Évidemment qu’il n’allait rien trouver à « Jac _k_ ». L’auteur recherché avait un nom français, avec un Q hérité du latin. Que son œuvre soit traduite en honnête anglais n’était pas une raison pour mutiler son patronyme ! avait tonné la bibliothécaire en le trouvant devant le mauvais bout du classement alphabétique puis en l’entendant le prononcer n’importe comment. Ces étudiants, décidemment, ils n’étaient bons à rien. À croire qu’ils prenaient des cours de malpolitesse avant de venir à cette école.   
Les sorciers se devaient de croient à l’importance des mots et aux dangers d’en mélanger les lettres, la bibliothécaire en tout cas y tenait. Si on commençait à défigurer les noms, les choses qu’ils désignaient en souffrent. Quant aux gens…

Irma Pince, après avoir expulsé l’indésirable de sa bibliothèque, avec le renseignement demandé mais sans livre, s’offrit un moment pour s’adonner à une colère juste et muette, tournant une oreille sourde aux méchancetés proférées par les récalcitrants. Qu’ils médisent autant qu’ils veulent, tant qu’ils le faisaient en dehors de son sanctuaire où le silence se devait de régner.   
Pour qui aurait étudié un petit peu du français qu’elle défendait ainsi, elle portait bien son nom, justement, cette Pince. Quelle sale bête, affirmaient les élèves : elle doit en savoir quelque chose des cours de malpolitesse dont elle cause !  
À croire qu’elle déteste son travail…  
Au contraire : elle l’adorait. Du moins, elle adorait ses rayonnages, ses livres, son classement, ses petites fiches. Ce qu’elle détestait c’était ses « clients ». Tout serait parfait s’ils ne venaient pas tout déranger…


	4. Irma Pince - Valeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ses livres, ses précieux livres dans le monde vulgaire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À leur juste valeur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnage :** Irma Pince   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « À rebrousse-poil » d’après 31_jours >, « Bénédiction » d’après mf_100_mots et « Collection » d’après hp_100_mots (23 avril ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Mondiale des Livres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Irma Pince est en charge de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts et elle chérit sa chance d’occuper un poste si prestigieux. Car les rayonnages antiques de l’école abritent une quantité et une qualité de livre absolument phénoménales, encore plus importantes que le petit centre de documentation du Ministère de la Magie et certainement plus intéressantes que leurs archives. Et c’est elle qui veille sur tous ces livres fabuleux, soigneusement ordonnés et conservés.   
Ah, s’il n’y avait les élèves et même les professeurs pour exiger comme un dû qu’elle sorte pour eux ses trésors qu’ils n’estiment pas à leur juste valeur !!


End file.
